User blog:FrozenStarProfXiX/Bored(Buddyfightsona)
So I got finished with my homework way faster then I thought would and I'm bored. Hopefully I'm not total cringe like the previous persons persona. Name: Corin Matthews Age: 16 Birthday: April 7th Affiliation: Sengoku Academy (formerly) Osaka School of Advanced Studies World User: Legend World Buddy: Great Wind Fairy, Sylph Buddy Skill: Crown - enables flight Items: - Core Deck Case - Core Deck Case transforms into a dress - Dark Core Deck Case (Formerly) Friends: Kyoya Gaen (formerly) Kemura (formely) Shosetsu Kirisame (Formerly) Raremaro Tefudanokimi (Formerly) Shusui Kanahebi (Formerly) Other Names: Crazy Dude, Bossy Boots Background: Corin is a former student at the infamous sengoku academy and was a high ranked fighter at the school. His talents were noticed by the likes of Kyoya Gaen, and he was approached as a potential member for Disaster. However, Corin had little aptitude for the Dark Core Deck Case and Kyoya cut all ties with Corin after the discovery. Returning to Sengoku Academy, Corin felt relatively unchallenged and sought new places and landed in Osaka School of Advanced Studies. The highly prestigious school focuses on studying the Future Force and other buddyfight related phenomenons, such as the Disaster. Despite being a higher ranked member of the school Corin is not an ideal student. He only views the research as a tool to enhance the enjoyment he can get out of buddyfight and has a quite problematic personality. Overall Corin is more interested in doing his own thing and wants to live his life to the fullest. Personality: A young man just finding his way in the world Corin is a rebellious spirit and has a huge authority problem; A firm believer in rules are merely suggestions. At Osaka School he’s often truant but he proves to be an invaluable asset to the school to let go. Corin can be characterized as rather sadistic and hostile, whether it’s in his choice of words or his interactions with his peers. His personality shows especially during Buddyfights where he will taunt opponents that are weaker than him and prove no challenge. Still being a highly immature teenager Corin rages when he is beaten and unleashes a slew of choice words. All of this leads him to be socially ostracized either from general fear or simple annoyance. However, he’s a fairly normal teenager and is just looking for a good time. It’s quite possible that Corin wants friends other than his buddy monster, but he becomes his own worst enemy. Relationships: Great Wind Fairy, Sylph - Sylph is Corin’s buddy monster and only friend. Corin became buddies with Sylph while she was running away from the Buddy Police as an illegal monster. Corin helped her hide from the Buddy Police and the two formed a close bond. The pair enjoy a lot of the same things including screaming at their opponents and fashion. Their similar personalities often clash and cause them to argue between each other a lot, but there are no malicious feelings behind any of it. It can be assumed that they’re happiest when they’re yelling at each other because it’s often over what fun things to do next. Kyoya Gaen - Corin was scouted by the boy genius as a member for Disaster but that never panned out due to Corin not being able to fully control the Dark Core Deck Case. Unbeknownst to Kyoya, it was unlikely that Corin would ever agree to join Disaster but that is all up to speculation. Now as a student at Osaka, Kyoya continues to monitor Corin incase he ever becomes useful to him later. Category:Blog posts